Insert Character Name Here
by Little Miss Loved
Summary: One morning SO3 flickered on. Sophia had 100 days to find love, just like any old dating game now isn't it? But it isn't regular when she warps into the game itself!


**insert character name here  
**

_Helloo! Let's just say I'm doing mult-taskes right now, okay that was random, well I wanted to start a story about SophiaxAlbel(again), because I always had this little daydream of some sort of girl like Sophia entering the game, and falling in love with Albel, and stuff like that so here it is._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Ocean or any of it's characters.

**Summary: **SophiaxAlbel Her name was Sophia Esteed and she was like any other regular modern girl on Earth. Sophia enjoyed playing games and is quite the cutie, but one morning her favorite game she just started last night, Star Ocean: Till The End of Time flickered on and she thought a hidden menu had appeared before her, she chose to Accept The Challenge, Sophia had 100 days to find love, just like any old dating game now isn't it? But it isn't regular when she warps into the game itself!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Feeling so insecure  
Surrounded by foes, like dragons of death  
Surrounded by darkness, like black blankets of eternal sleep  
Surrounded by pain, like unbeatable obstacles, to reach me  
Please save me my dear lonely knight  
Like casting a spell on my heart  
I live in this fantasy world of mine...  
Dreaming of tomorrow, when I shall be saved  
And that day has came like a dream  
Like freedom's ring  
You come for me  
Save me from this sorrow  
Set free my wings  
And I shall give you my heart..  
_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch. 1: Like a Princess & Prince**

Hi everyone! Lets just say my name is Sophia Esteed. I live on Earth 2003, I'm 17. And currently I'm playing a game called Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. When I first saw Albel...something hit me..love? reality?

_Reality_.

**x---------xoxo---------x**

_Zap_.._zzzzzZZzzz_..shaaaaa..sssssssssshh...

"Mmm...huh?", Sophia blinked her eyes from her long slumber and focused her eyesight at the noise in front of her.

The static stops and then the t.v. in Sophia's room flickers on.. The menu of Star Ocean: Till the End of Time appears.

"Oh! I must have fallen asleep last night before I turned off the game, silly me!", Sophia exclaimed grinning.

She quickly got up to get the controller of the game, to turn it off when another screen menu flicks on.

_100 Days._

It read.

_'Hmmmm? Is this a new part of the game? I've read the faqs but it never said anything about another menu, hmm must be a hidden bonus game or something?" _

"Heehee, that just gives me more to play then!', Sophia thought.

_You have 100 Days to find love and if you fail your consequences will be extreme, if you win, you will have the chance of becoming the descendant of Elena, also, you will have the choice of staying or leaving. It will be your descision. Beware gamer._

"Elena? Who is that?"

_Bing._

_Elena: The goddess of light, and one of the primary goddesses of the Church of Apris. Elena has wings of pure white growing out of her back and spins songs with her wooden sword to inspire warriors. In legends passed down, the world of Elicoor, will have a choosen maiden by the Gods to beccome the descendant of Elena, but so far all have failed becoming so. _

Elena's wooden sword will be given to the person who has completely turned into the descendant of Elena, it will turn into a staff, with the Sacred Orb, located in the Shrine of Kadden. Chaos will ring one day and the descendant of Elena will come to fulfill her niche in life; to settle the world or destroy it. It is all her choice. The world is hers to begin a new beginning - to begin a new path in the world.

_Continue?_

Profiles of characters she recognized soon showed up..

Fayt Leingod: A boy from Earth, 19 years old.

Specializes in strength and courage.

Does not know what "love" is yet, but cares a lot for a ill girl named Ameena.

Maria Traydor: The captain of the anti-Federation Quark team, 19 years old. A beautiful earthling.

Specializes in strong leaderships

Has love for Fayt Leingod.

"Hmmm.. so if I choose to persuade Fayt, Maria will surely become my rival..but Fayt..he's cute, he might just be, caring, confident, heehe...Huh! I'm getting so wrapped up in the game!"

The profiles continued,

Mirage Koas: Beautiful klaudian woman whose partner is Cliff Fittir,

There is a strong bond between her and her partner.

Cliff Fittir: Klaudian who works for Quark, 36 years-old. Sophia thought to herself, Cliff's cute and all but 17 years older than her! Okay, continuing the profiles.. Nel Zelpher...Roger S. Huxley...Peppita...Adray...Albel...

_Albel.._

End of Profiles..

_Do you accept the challenge?_

Sophia read it quickly and chose an answer, a soft noise answered her reply as she chose her choice. _Bing._

Static noises started coming out of the t.v. It grew louder and louder until all she saw was a blinding white light.

_CRASH! _Sophia had landed on something hard..like stones or something and heardsounds of waterfalls and water movement everywhere..It was pure morning light and it shone through her closed eyelids. She didn't want to open her eyes yet.. not yet, the sound of water was so soothing, the bright sunlight shining on her face was so nice...

"Oh my, _miss_ are you alright?", someone hovered upon her, she barely opened her eyes, and saw a blonde woman...Mirage and some other people..they were all there... hovering in-front-of-her. Fayt, Roger, Cliff, Maria...except Albel...

Fayt approached her "A-Ameena?"

"Who?" Sophia replied in confusion, but Fayt started to talk anyways.

"Ameena, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know who _"Ameena"_ is ...My name is Sophia..Sophia Esteed."

Mirage gave her a soft smile "How did you end up here on the ground, in Aquios... miss Esteed?"

"Aquios? What are you talking about? I was in my r---------"

Sophia then saw what surrounded her, it stretched bigger and bigger from where she looked, water was everywhere that she looked, a long white-stone bridge under her...---Aquios, she remembered it when she was playing the game...but now, she had just realized...she was _in_ the game itself.

**x---------xoxo---------x**

Cliff approached Sophia with a large grin "Hey...she's pretty cute. Hey how about------------"

_SMACK!_

Nel & Mirage smacked their hands on Cliff's head leaving him laying on the floor.

Cliff quickly got up, "OW! NEL! MIRAAAGE! Why'd you do that?".

"Don't mind him now miss Esteed," Nel said, stepping closer to Sophia and giving her a small smile.

"I-...I don't know how I got here..., well-I-I sort of do...but still...I - its so confusing...," Sophia started panicking.

"Don't worry, you can travel with us for now if you'd like," Fayt said happily.

Sophia looked down at the floor, at her pink and purple clothes, and then at him, "Um.. where are you headed? I..I think I would be helpful to you..." Sophia just realized she was carrying a book with...with dungeons and maps of Elicoor! But this book, it wasn't something that was hers...she didn't think much more of it and decided it should be useful.

"I-I...can help you with riddles, maps, and mazes of Elicoor very well."

Sophia murmured to herself, "But...I'm not sure..how I ended up here in...Elicoor..."

"What do you mean how you ended up here in Elicoor?", Fayt asked.

"..Oh! Um...nothing!"

"We're headed for the the City of Kirlsa...to find copper ore for the runological weapon..--------" Fayt said.

"--Idiot! You're not suppose to tell her that!", Cliff cut Fayt off.

"I trust miss Esteed, so no need to worry," Nel smiled.

"Um...", Sophia flipped through her book and found some information about copper ore.

"I-um..it says here...---I mean deep within the mining caves of..Kirlsa...there is copper but...many dragons await there..."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to go," Fayt said, determined.

"I..I think I'll go with you, if thats alright," ..._'What am I thinking? Why am I going with them? Agggh! I don't understand myself!" _

_"But then again.. Well...I might as well do so...I don't really have...any place else to really go to...do I? Or do I have a choice?"   
"Either way...I might as well go!'_

Sophia battled with her thoughts but in the end, she still decided to hitchhike with them._  
_

**x---------xoxo---------x**

After collecting the copper ore from the mining caves in Kirlsa, then some battles with the brigades, we then started heading back, but something happened... Farleen and Tynave were captured by Albel...

We had a battle with him...but Fayt decided not to kill him... saying something about not wanting to kill someone defenseless... We then left and I was just thinking...

'_Albel',_...I felt like we were the only people there when he looked at me, the background became a blur, the only thing I saw in front of me was him... he had a surprised face on...I wonder what was up...

_'I have to go back there! Even if...even if he threatens to kill me I...-I want to see if he's alright...he looked hurt...there was a cut on his face...even though he's a guy, and all but...I know such a little thing isn't to worry about and we drained all of his MP and he probably didn't bring any supplies or anything...I'm just so..worried..I don't really know him and all, but I'd like to give a lending hand if I can...!' Sophia babbled on and on.  
_

_'OH WELL! I've made up my mind!'_

"----------FAYT!"

"Huh? What is it Sophia? Oh! How rude of me, may I call you that?" Fayt turned around while everyone else went on ahead.

"Yes, um...its fine with me and um...I-um..-well - I think..I think I'll stay back for a while, I have..something to do, you guys go on without me, I'll meet you back at...Aquios..", Sophia struggled but managed to say.

"Huh! Are you sure? I mean it could be dangerous...especially with Albel still not very far from us..and Aquios is pretty far from here for what I'm saying...", Fayt answered.

"I-...I'll manage!", Sophia spit out.

"Okay, alright then.., We'll meet you in Aquios," Fayt smiled and tossed her something.

"?", Sophia couldn't say but had a questioning face on.

"Its a Symbolic Flower's Charm, its what me and my friends invented and it hasn't been marketing to any place in this world."

"Why we call it a Symbolic Flower's Charm is because at first when we have it for a few minutes it is a flower, but then it turns into a symbol that represents our heart, mine is the blue dragon, that symbol is for confidence. Yours is starting to change, it is in the short budding form in a few seconds it'll turn into a symbol."

"Oh! There it is. A... white angel..holding Elena's flowers and the world in it's other hand.. That is strange..we'll have to look it up later. For now the symbolic flower's charm is good for defense, if you get hit by some sort of monster it won't affect your life energy. I'll see you later in Aquios, Sophia." Fayt smiled then ran catching up the others.

_'I've got to get there quick!'_

**x---------xoxo---------x**

"Hey guys!", Fayt said running up to the group.

"Yo, Fayt, wheres the cutie, darling Sophia?" Cliff asked.

"Please don't tell me you left the poor girl all alone and forgotten about her!" Maria said scolding Fayt.

"Err..well she wanted to stay back, she had something to do... And I let her stay...there," Fayt said.

"YOU WHAT!", Nel yelled.

"Don't you know how dangerous that would be?"

"Well...it was her choice, I couldn't have restrained her, I mean...yeah..", Fayt continued.

"Hmm..."

"I hope lady Sophia will be alrighty, 'cuz if she ain't, me 'n my gang will go save her and become her knights to protect her!"

Nel giggled.

"Hopefully.. she'll be alright..","...Hopefully, ...May Apris protect her.."

**x---------xoxo---------x**

Being the worried and kind naiive girl she was, it was nothing much of a surprise approaching her enemy -- _Fayt's_ enemy, but.. when she plans to go back, and if she sets her mind on something, she is determined and will _never_ give up.

"Bah," Albel let out when he saw Sophia.

"What are you doing here maggot? Are you here to make fun of me wench, because I've fallen to battle and have been defeated by your damn boyfriend?"

"Hmph! How rude! I'm not here to make fun of you! ..And he's not my boyfriend! I just met him!"

Sophia studied his wounds while standing; Albel looked up at her, sitting on the hard, dusty floor.

"Ah! I'm so stupid! I forgot all about runology...mmmmmmm!", Sophia let out as she figured it out.

"Yeah, your nothin' but a pea brain!"

"OH YEAH! You're nothing but a cold hearted man with a hollow heart!"

She regretted what she had said, she noticed hurt grew in his eyes, but he still held that hard face of his.

Sophia quickly turned around.."I'm...I'm sorry," Sophia said in a small tone. He didn't answer her but she was afraid he hated her more than ever now.

Speaking once again in a tiny voice, she said to the air in front of her. Sophia didn't want to face Albel and said, "Okay..this might not be right, its the first try but I'll try it anyways..!", She spun around and held her hands up in mid-air.

Albel looked at her suspiciously and wondered what she was about to do.

Symbolic symbols and lights started surrounding her, and then just before she said the word, he could of sworn he saw her with pure white-toned wings..."Heal!"

The symbols then turned into little falling stars and attacked Albel's wounds, and soon after it disapeared, his wounds were gone as well, Feathers werefalling allaround Sophia, making the mountains such a beautiful scene, since the feathers matched with the sky so well.

**x---------xoxo---------x**

"...", Sophia stood there speechless, then breaking the silence Albel asked something.

"Girl... what is your name?"

"Why? Do I _have _to tell you?"

"Fine with me, I like calling you wench better anyways."

"No! I'm-I'm just kidding! Geez, do you have to take it _that_ seriously?"

"...","I'm Sophia! Nice to meet you..","...Albel Nox...", Sophia said, like testing the words in her mouth, she said his name.

He only let out a faint grunt as to answer her but something was in his head that moment, something lurking within his mind... something... "Come here.."

Sophia slowly approached closer and bent down gently at his height, she had noticed he was much taller than her even if she had kneeled down in front of him.

It all happened so very quickly and fast, for a moment she didn't even know what happened.  
His lips had touched hers and it was like lightning struck throughout her body, the touch felt dangerous, but so soft, so gently how it went. As he pulled his lips away from hers he said no more than a whisper in her ears,

"Or would you prefer," He had an evil smirk on as to tease her as he continued his words..

"...Sophia.."

Sophia quickly scooted a ways from him and covered her lips in her puny hands, now staring at him she quickly looked away when she saw he was doing the same as well.  
Sophia couldn't stop blushing so she turned her back to him, leaving him wondering.

_'What...just happened? Aah! I feel like I wanna hide forever!'_

_'...but..at the same time, my heart felt like it wasn't there anymore, like it was stolen, captured, locked away in a box, with the key forever lost. Almost like it never existed, because all..I could even think about was the moment, it was like nothing existed except us.. ...The feel of his lips...'_

She noticed that Albel was staring again, so she turned around and was right, she couldn't see his eyes very well through his bangs, but when he...kissed her.. His eyes looked so beautiful, such a beautiful crimson color...she was so lost within his soul...

He stood up and walked over to her, and reached out his hand, he then pulled her up..

"I-um...I..."

Pulling her close to his chest, he embraced her. Something drew her to him, like a princess and a prince.. but she had never expected him to do something as that..."You, are, making, me, do, strange, things..."

"So inappropriate, this is against my nature," his tone was so emotionless and calm. She couldn't help but to wonder what he was thinking..

_"Sophia.."_

"Huh?"

_"Sophia..."_, an unfamiliar voice rang throughout her..

Sophia, collapsed as soon as he let go of her.

_THUD!_


End file.
